rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony
Harmony is one of the many antangonists in "Rise of the Guardains" Appearance He wears an official 16th century outfit and shirt with a white gold tunic and tight pants that blend to his legs, elf shoes and has a wavy bobcut like hair and glasses to hide his identity. Personality He is a self proclaimed so-called 'guardian' of happiness, he brags about being calm and peaceful but when no one is looking all he's wearing is a mask. He fakes friendships/relationships, he also boasts how strong he is, he's a self-centered, ruthless, unforgiving, manipulative, overly proud jerk. History During the 16th century, the rein of the Tudors, his parents died from the Bubonic Plague, he was placed in the care of the Tudor Palace. When he was 17 everyone thought of his as a peacebringer because he brought 'happiness'. When the man in the moon saw the happiness he brought he decided he would be a great spirit or possibly guardian. When he became a spirit, he was greated by a beautiful young girl named Sunny, over the years they became friends and soon after he met Wind. Wind was always a thief and con artist, even when he was human. Eventually Sunny stopped being with him because she had lots of work, and so he started to hang out with Wind. After a few years, he began to act like Wind. As years passed by, he also became a con artist. When Sunny met up with Wind and Harmony again Sunny introduced them to Joy who had just returned from being a statue, Harmony instantly fell in love with Joy. But Pitch was already with Joy. Sunny told him Joy wasn't the right girl for him and was already married, but Wind, being the great role model he is, told Harmony to go after Joy anyway and said Harmony deserved her and to just get rid of Pitch. Harmony has been trying to win over Joy for many years, thanks to the advice Wind gave him. Relationships He usually pretends he's on someone's side then is quick to leave them, however he only has two true friends, Sunny and Wind. Sunny When Harmony first became a spirit he met Sunny. They were friends for many centuries, and even dated. But then she left for a while because she had lots of work to do. Years passed and they found each other again and she introduced him to Joy. They are great friends and have a strong relationship and can always count on each other. Wind Wind and Harmony met through Sunny. When Sunny had left to do work, Harmony came to Wind and they became good friends. In a way, it is technechly Winds fault that Harmony is a con artist and enemy with Pitch, as Wind specifically said "You deserve Joy! She is supposed to be with you! Not pitch! You just need to get rid of him!" Joy Joy is an enemy of Harmony because he's always trying to get rid of Pitch (again, because Wind came up with that briliant idea) and get with Joy, but she's not in love with him. Pitch Pitch hates Harmony because he's always trying to 'steal' Joy from him. Harmony even said "You knew I loved her, you ALWAYS knew, but when she saw you, you pushed me out of the way!" and Pitch replied with "Oh, drop the act Harmony! I loved her longer than you were even around!" "I should have gotten a chance with her!" (Harmony) "Well, at least she loves me" (Pitch) Love Interest He did love Sunny at one time but they never truely got serious about it, they dated for a while but it didn't really last long, espiecally since she left to work. However, he fell instantly in love with Joy at first sight, though they can never be together since Joy is in love with Pitch. Trivia *He can turn into a crow *He's the third of many of the 'minor' antagonists of "Gaudians of Childhood" series *He lived in Tudor Palace when he was human but now his home is in a dark ally *He believes joy is his 'rightful' woman but that's compeltely false, and Sunny even told him that but he took Wind's advice instead of lisenting This page belongs to Lady Pitchner and Fangirl111 Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters